Unexpected
by Agent South
Summary: Sylar saves Mohinder. But why? My first Mylar fic so plz be kind. Slashy gooiness and a rape scene Not that bad Mpreg. This story is on permanent hiatus. Blame the people that were in charge of cancelling the show.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Sylar/Mohinder

Rating: PG-13 (Violence/Rape/Language/Romance/Mpreg)

Summary: Sylar saves Mohinder, but why?

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never will! Wish I did, but I don't!

Author's Note: Meow! I really love this pairing! Er… funny story of how I started writing this story. I was in a minor car accident and came home that night and started writing my first Mylar fic. This was the result. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**UNEXPECTED**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Visions

Sylar closed his eyes and shook his head. Ever since he'd killed the painter, Isaac Mendez, and absorbed his ability, he had begun having strange blackouts. He thought at first they were visions, but this was different. He had had visions before, but never like this. Splitting headaches and nausea. He sighed and sat down.

"Maybe its punishment…" He said to himself softly. "My head is killing me." He groaned. Then as if the punishment was continuing, his phone rang. His enhanced hearing intensified this sound to an extreme degree causing Sylar to growl in pain. He stood up and ran to pick it up. He sighed. "Hello." There was no reply. "Who the fuck is this?"

"S…Sylar…" The voice said softly in a low hoarse whisper. The line went dead. Sylar stood there wondering. The voice sounded familiar. His eyes shot to the window. It was dark. Then he looked at the caller Id, then to what he'd just painted.

"Mohinder?"

The geneticist hated Sylar. Why had he called him? What could have happened to make him call him?

"Why am I worrying about him?" Sylar asked aloud to himself. He looked out his window and unconsciously ran his fingers over the window seal. He then turned, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

It was dark as Sylar walked. He bit his lip in a nervous tension. Why did Mohinder keep coming to mind?

"Dammit!" Sylar cursed himself as he turned down an ally way. His ears perked as he picked up movement further down the ally. He slowed his pace and peered cautiously into the darkness. There was a scream that pierced through the silence. Someone was being attacked. He walked further into the light then gasped. This person wasn't just being attacked they were being raped. Without thinking Sylar stepped forward. The assailant stopped and stood up. The man was drunk and stumbling toward Sylar. The person lifted a gun and aimed it at Sylar.

"Get back!" The man yelled. Sylar grinned as a familiar rush pulsed through him. The man yelled again and placed his finger on the trigger. Sylar flicked his hand and the gun went flying. The man stumbled back. "Who are you?" Sylar smirked.

"The last face you'll ever see…" In mere seconds the man was dead. Sylar sighed and walked around the body to check on the man's victim. He knelled down and gasped. Only now did he realize what had brought him here. "Mohinder…" The geneticist opened his eyes and tried to back away, but failed.

"Sylar…" His voice cracked as he spoke. Sylar put his finger to the other's lips.

"Be quiet, I'm getting you out of here." He said as he picked up Mohinder and lifted him onto him back. He groaned.

"Did you…?" He asked as he looked down at the dead body. "Why? Why did you help me?"

"I don't know." Sylar replied. "Just stay quiet until we get you somewhere."

* * *

Once at his apartment, Sylar laid Mohinder down on the couch. Somewhere during the walk, the geneticist had passed out. Sylar got a towel and wet it. He then walked over to Mohinder and began cleansing his wounds. After a moment he stopped.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. Sylar sighed and stared at Mohinder for a moment. He slept peacefully. "Why did I save you?" Sylar stood and grabbed a blanket, then proceeded to cover Mohinder up. "Maybe…" Sylar shook his head, walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mohinder groaned at the pain that filled his body as he opened his eyes. He sat up, much to his discomfort, and looked around. He closed his eyes and recalled the event of the previous night.

"Sylar." Yes Sylar had saved him from his rapist and brought him here. He looked around again and sighed. But where was Sylar now?

"So, you're awake." A voice said from behind. Mohinder turned to see Sylar standing there with a cup of coffee. Mohinder nodded. Sylar nodded back and threw him a towel. "Here, you can take a shower, I think you could use one." The geneticist nodded and stood up, wincing in pain. Sylar stared at him for a moment then turned to walk back in his room. "The bathroom is over there." He pointed out. Mohinder walked, as best he could, toward the bathroom. Sylar then began to walk in his room.

"Why did you save me." Mohinder asked. Sylar stopped, but didn't look back.

"I don't know."

* * *

After a long, hot shower Mohinder felt a little better. He was still in pain, but not as much. He walked out of the bathroom and found a note posted on the door.

_Mohinder, I left to do something. _

_Feel free to do whatever, but don't take my kindness as a weakness. I don't know why I saved you, I guess I'm beginning to feel a little regret._

_Oh and by the way, there is a change of cloths for you in my room._

Mohinder sighed and smiled slightly. He walked into Sylar's room and immediately was taken by surprise. It was very neat and clean. Completely opposite to his own room. There was a open gold watch sitting on a dresser. Mohinder looked around a bit.

"So this is what the room of a murderer looks like." He said softly. He glanced at the watch and smiled. "It's pretty nice."

Once he was done changing he turned on the air and sighed. He walked around the bed, his hand caressing, then sat down. It was soft. He laid down and let out a low moan. It was very soft. It didn't long for him to fall back asleep.

* * *

Mohinder opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes met Sylar's. They stared at each other for a moment, the Sylar moved back. Mohinder sat up.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sylar was sitting next to him now, working on a watch.

"Watching you sleep." He replied not looking up from his work. "Don't worry, I have no interest in killing you."

"Why?" Mohinder asked.

"Because you have nothing I want." Sylar replied.

"No, why were you watching me sleep?" Sylar blinked.

"I don't know." He paused and shook the watch. "Dammit." He let out a sigh and glanced over at Mohinder. The geneticist stayed quiet. Sylar stood up. "Do you want anything to eat?" Mohinder shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Sylar nodded and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He replied as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Mohinder sighed and laid back down. Sylar grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in his mouth, then glanced at his table. There was a unfinished picture of a pregnant girl sitting there. Why he drew this, he had no idea. Some vision." Sylar said to himself with a slight laugh.

There was a crash followed by Mohinder rushing out of the room and running into the bathroom. The door slammed shut. Sylar blinked in confusion. Sounds of hurling were heard from the bathroom. Sylar raised his eyebrow. HE thought for a moment. Sylar looked at the picture, then at the bathroom door. He then sighed.

"Oh crap."

-----------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! First Heroes Mylar fic ever so plz be kind. I know Sylar is sorta OOC, but that's what makes this funny. What do you think? I have written up at least three chapters of it already… so review and I'll post more. Warning, Fluff ahead! XP See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Sylar/Mohinder

Rating: PG-13 (Violence/Rape/Language/Romance/Mpreg)

Summary: Sylar saves Mohinder, but why?

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never will! Wish I did, but I don't!

Author's Note: Meow! I really love this pairing! Er… funny story of how I started writing this story. I was in a minor car accident and came home that night and started writing my first Mylar fic. This was the result. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Unexpected**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What the future holds…

Mohinder blinked as he stared at the drawing. Sylar then let out a sigh and stared at Mohinder, biting his lip and waiting for a reply.

"That's not possible." Mohinder finally said after a while. Sylar blinked once more. "It's just not."

"Well," Sylar began. "I can draw the future and the future is almost never wrong." He replied.

"Almost." Mohinder pointed out. Sylar stood up and sighed once more.

"Just…whatever, I'm going to the store and getting a test." Mohinder rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm going to laugh when you're wrong." He replied. Sylar rolled his eyes then grabbed his coat and left. Mohinder stared at the picture again then looked down at his stomach. He blinked and shook his head. "Impossible."

* * *

Sylar walked into his apartment and let out a sigh. It was quiet. He raised his eyebrow. Too quiet.

As he walked into his room he found Mohinder curled up in his bed asleep…again. Sylar sighed.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "How did I get myself into this?" Sylar walked over to Mohinder and sat down next to him, unconsciously stroking his hair. The geneticist let out a soft whimper. "That's right… I saved you." Sylar sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "But why?" He stared at Mohinder. "Why can't I bring myself to leave you here? Why can't I bring myself to kill you?" Sylar thought for a moment. "Why couldn't I do it before? What is this feeling you give me?" He stared for a moment then yawned. It was late, nearly midnight. He stood up, turned out the lights and crawled into his bed next to Mohinder. Almost instantly he found himself staring at the geneticist once more, then he couldn't help but extent his hand and caress the other's cheek. A chill ran up his spine as he watched his pale hand meet the contrasting dark skin of the geneticist. It felt soft and smooth under his fingers. Mohinder moaned slightly then drifted deeper into his sleep. Sylar smiled as one word came through his lips.

"Beautiful."

* * *

Mohinder shifted and found he was not alone in the bed. He opened his eyes quickly and met Sylar's sleeping face. The man was out cold. Mohinder blinked and felt himself go hot and blush as he realized that Sylar's arms were wrapped around him. He blinked several more times and stared at Sylar. The man's touch was soft and warm; hands slunk lazily at Mohinder's hips. The geneticist swallowed hard and tried to maintain breathing normally. He glanced out the window. It was barely light out, probably not even seven. Mohinder let his eyes scan over Sylar's features. He wasn't at all bad looking. Maybe even a bit…sexy. Mohinder blushed deeper at this thought. Sylar's lips were slightly parted, allowing air to drift in and out. Mohinder sighed and yawned. The darkness of the morning sky made him feel tired again. The without warning Sylar pulled him closer in his sleep. Mohinder sighed again and let his head fall to the other's chest and let his eyes fall shut. Soon he was asleep again.

* * *

They woke at the same time. Sylar's eyes met Mohinder's. They blinked and stared at each other. Sylar blushed slightly. Mohinder smiled and laughed somewhat.

"Good morning." He greeted. Sylar frowned slightly and sat up. He yawned. Mohinder smiled.

"Sorry about that." Sylar said softly as he stood up. "I guess I was really tired."

"It's ok." Mohinder replied. "You've let me stay here and you didn't have to." Sylar looked down at him.

"I got the test." He said. Mohinder blinked and laughed slightly.

"You still believe in you so called 'vision'?" Sylar rolled his eyes. "It's not physically possible." Sylar grinned.

"Then take the test. Prove me wrong." Mohinder laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said. "And when I prove you wrong I'm going to laugh hysterically." Sylar sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." He reached in a bag and threw the box to Mohinder. The geneticist stood up and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Sylar sighed and sat down. A sudden shock of reality hit him. "What if…? No…" He looked down at the floor and sighed again. Never had he felt so strange. Never had he felt so lost. He rubbed his head and groaned. "What am I going to do?" The Sylar flinched as he heard a sharp sound emerge from the bathroom. He looked up to see Mohinder standing there, a blank expression on his face. Sylar blinked as Mohinder fell to the ground. He had fainted. Sylar sighed and began to move Mohinder to the bed.

"Great."

* * *

Mohinder opened his eyes slowly and Sat up. He looked around. Sylar was gone.

"That's great." Mohinder groaned and held his head. It hurt and there was a bump on it. He must have hit his head when he fainted. He looked around again. A note was posted neatly on the side of the dresser.

_Mohinder, I went to the store to get some food. _

_After all you're gonna need it. _

_I decided that I'm going to let you stay here, if you don't mind sleeping in the same apartment with a wanted killer._

_-Insert evil laugh here- _

Mohinder laughed slightly at this.

_Oh… and by the way… I hate to say I told you so…_

_But I did._

"Funny, real funny Sylar."

_And I'm bringing home dinner. _

_I'm not going for that whole "I'm not hungry" bit again. _

_You're eating! Got it?_

Mohinder sighed and lied back down. He closed his eyes and groaned at the sudden realization of the predicament he was in.

"This is great, just great!" He said sarcastically. For a moment he just sat there. Then he got up, got dressed, nd walked into the living room. He looked around. Although Sylar kept his room clean, his living room was a mess.

"Well, looks like there is something I can do." Mohinder said to himself as he began picking up trash and organizing stuff. He stopped for a moment. "This is going to take a while but… there's nothing else to do."

* * *

Sylar sighed, unlocked his door and walked in. When he did he was surprised to find that the place had been cleaned spotless. He blinked and set the food down on the counter. Mohinder was lying on the living room floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I think you went a bit overboard." Sylar said as he looked around. Mohinder looked over at him.

"I was bored and this place was a mess compared to your room." He replied. Sylar laughed slightly.

"Well…thanks…I guess." He said. Mohinder stood up. "Did you get my note?"

"Yes."

"Good. I meant it when I said you're gonna eat." He replied.

"Actually, I am hungry." Mohinder said. "What are we having?"

"I'm cooking Italian." Sylar replied. Mohinder blinked and stared at him. "What?"

"You cook?"

"Yes." Mohinder laughed. "What?"

"I think… I just decided I lost my appetite." Sylar rolled his eyes.

"And why is that? I'm not a bad cook." He said as he began to take out the food.

"No, that's not what I'm afraid of… it's what you will put in it…" He replied. Sylar blinked. "Considering you main liking includes brains." Mohinder giggled uncontrollably. Sylar laughed slightly and sighed.

"Why does everyone think that I eat their brains?" He asked. "I do not eat them I just…" Sylar paused. "You know what, nevermind, I'm not discussing this with you." Mohinder continued to laugh.

"Brain eater!" He laughed. Sylar looked over at him and smiled as he watched him.

"You seem to feeling better." He said as he began cooking. Mohinder finally stopped laughing and looked up at Sylar.

"Well… I guess… I don't know." He replied. "It's still kind of hard to believe." He said. Sylar sighed and looked away. "It's kind of funny you know."

"What's funny?" He asked with a look of confusion. Mohinder smiled.

"You and me… not trying to kill each other. It's odd, but funny." He replied. Sylar smiled back and laughed.

"Well…" He began. "Whatever." Sylar sighed and stopped what he had begun to say. Mohinder looked confused. Sylar shook his head. Mohinder stood up and walked around into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" He asked as he peered over the other's shoulder. Sylar blinked.

"Spaghetti." He replied as he looked back at Mohinder, who was now extremely close to him. There was an awkward silence. Mohinder grinned.

"Brain eater." He laughed. Sylar put down his spoon and whirled around. Mohinder began to back away slowly as Sylar came nearer to him.

"Fine, you asked for it." Sylar grinned. Mohinder turned and began to run. Sylar began to chase.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I won't say it again." Mohinder said as he ran around the couch to avoid Sylar.

"Oh no you don't!" Mohinder tried to escape, but was caught and pinned against the couch by Sylar. Mohinder was easily overwhelmed by Sylar's strength. Sylar stared at Mohinder, who had a questioning look on his face. Sylar immediately felt a surge of dominant energy course through him as he stared at the helpless prey beneath him. "Take it back." He said with a grin as he leaned closer. Mohinder grinned.

"Or what?" He challenged. Sylar grinned, his breath coming out in heavy pants. He leaned even closer in. Their lips were now less than an inch away.

"Do you really want to find out?" Sylar questioned. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at on another. Then suddenly Sylar was off of Mohinder and running into the kitchen. "Fuck!" The spaghetti had boiled over just in time to relieve Mohinder from his punishment. The geneticist touched his lips softly and grinned as he blushed. He let out a light laugh and stood up. "Well, dinner's ready."

* * *

"How do you think it happened?" Mohinder asked suddenly as they sat at the table, dinner almost complete. Sylar looked up.

"What?" He asked. Mohinder leaned back in his chair and looked over at Sylar.

"You know… me… pregnant." He replied. Sylar's face reddened slightly as he looked away.

"Well, you were raped." He said. Mohinder shook his head. "What?"

"A pregnancy test wouldn't show results that early." The geneticist replied. "And I haven't been with anyone lately… at least not that I know of…" Sylar looked away.

"Not that you know of…" He repeated. Mohinder looked up. "Or that you remember."

"What?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" Sylar sighed and looked up at him.

"You remember when I was pretending to be Zane Taylor?" Sylar asked. Mohinder nodded. "Remember when we were staying at the motel and we got kinda drunk?"

"Yeah, I remember, I woke up with a bad hangover. You brought me coffee and asked me if I remembered what we did …that…night…" Mohinder's eyes widened. "No…" Sylar sighed.

"Yeah…" He replied. Mohinder stared at Sylar.

"We… you and me…" He said. "Did we?" Sylar blushed and nodded. "Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, I didn't think this would happen!" He replied. "I didn't even think this was possible." Mohinder sighed. "Listen…I'm sorry." Mohinder didn't respond. Sylar stood up. "I'm gonna wash the dishes."

* * *

After dinner Mohinder sat in front of Sylar watching him wash the dishes. Sylar blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Mohinder shook his head. "Are you still mad?"

"No." The geneticist smiled. Sylar sighed in relief and smiled back. "By the way, dinner was great." He said. "And I take back what I said about you eating brains."

"Good. I won't have to punish you." Sylar grinned. Mohinder laughed and shook his head, then yawned.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." He said as he stood up and began to walk toward Sylar's room. Sylar looked up.

"Why do you always get my bed?" He asked. Mohinder turned around.

"Because your bed is soft and well… I'm pregnant with what is most likely your child. That's a reason." He replied.

"Hn, hardly…well…I'm sleeping in my bed." Sylar replied. Mohinder smiled.

"Well so am I." He said. Sylar paused.

"Well…fine…then were both sleeping in the bed." He said, not taking it seriously. Mohinder grinned.

"Fine."

After that Mohinder got changed and got into bed. Sylar finished up the dishes and walked in his room. He sighed.

"I didn't think you were serious." He said. Mohinder smiled.

"Well, I was." He replied. Sylar sighed, got dressed and got into bed.

"Fine." He said. "Good night." Sylar then used his ability to shut off the lights. A chill ran up Mohinder's spine as the room went dark.

"Good night." He replied.

Then it was silent.

Sylar lied on his back as Mohinder lied on his side, facing Sylar. This silence lasted for a while. Neither of them slept. The bed shook as turned on his side and faced Mohinder. Mohinder licked his lips and swallowed. The darkness around him was cold, that was until Sylar sighed and wrapped his arms around the geneticist. Mohinder gasped at this sudden action.

"Is that what you were waiting for?" Sylar asked. Mohinder blushed in the darkness and leaned his head closer to Sylar's. The silence set in again. Sylar's breaths were sharp, but smooth. This told Mohinder that he was still awake and contemplating something. Sylar smiled and gave up. He had been thinking about it all day and that incident early had pushed him to do it. Mohinder gasped as their lips connected, allowing Sylar to push him back and deepen the kiss. At first he didn't react, he was too afraid to, but then after a moment he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, letting out a soft moan. Sylar's lips were soft and his grip firm, yet gentle. Their tongues connected and Mohinder moaned. The kiss was passionate but at the same time gentle and soft. After a few moments Sylar pulled back. There was silence and sounds of their breathing. Sylar stared at Mohinder in the darkness, waiting for a response. Mohinder smiled and cuddled closer to Sylar. Sylar smiled.

"Goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I have finished Chapter 2! Sorry about making you wait so long. For that I made this Chapter twice as long. So I hope you're happy. . Love you all! Chapter 3 is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Sylar/Mohinder

Rating: PG-13 (Violence/Rape/Language/Romance/Mpreg)

Summary: Sylar saves Mohinder, but why?

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never will! Wish I did, but I don't!

Author's Note: OMFG! I am deeply sorry about the long gap between this, but read the note and the end and It'll explain it all. For now, Enjoy the update!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Unexpected**

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The reality of it all

Sylar yawned and opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit with the rising sun outside. Mohinder's head was lying comfortably on his chest. Sylar smiled as he recalled last night's events. They had kissed. Not only had that, but they both enjoyed it. Sylar let out a sigh and looked over at Mohinder. The Indian looked peaceful in his sleep. Sylar smiled and brushed a loose curly strand from Mohinder's face. He was beautiful, if there were ever a word to describe the geneticist, that was the word. Beautiful.

Mohinder shifted and opened his eyes, looking up at Sylar, he smiled.

"Hey." He whispered softly. Sylar smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey." He replied. Mohinder blushed and moved up to capture Sylar's lips with his own. Sylar let his eyes close as he moved his hand to the small of Mohinder's back, pulling him closer. The kiss was sweet and precious, like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. As their lips caressed it seemed as if the whole world faded and ceased to exist around them. It was just them.

Sylar sighed and let go of Mohinder as they separated. They sat there for a moment, just staring at one another. Sylar smiled.

"Breakfast?" He questioned with a grin. The geneticist grinned back.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sylar laughed and stood up. Mohinder sat up and began to stand up as well, but Sylar protested.

"No...Stay in bed. I'll fix it." Sylar said. Mohinder smirked and lay back down.

"Oh... breakfast in bed. How thoughtful." He teased. Sylar smiled and blushed.

"Yeah well..." Mohinder was grinning from ear to ear. "Just be quiet and let me cook."

"Ok." The geneticist smiled and lay back all the way as Sylar walked out.

* * *

When Sylar returned with the breakfast he was disappointed to find that Mohinder had fallen asleep again. He sighed and sat next to Mohinder.

"So much for breakfast." He said as he turned on the TV and began to eat. He glanced over at Mohinder. A smile caressed his lips as he stared at the geneticist. He looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully. Sylar extended his hand and caressed Mohinder's cheek. Mohinder shifted and opened his eyes. He stared up at Sylar and frowned. Sylar blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"I fell asleep..." He said. "I didn't mean to...I'm really sorry." Sylar smiled and placed his hand on the Indian's face once more.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he caressed Mohinder's cheek softly. "Just eat." Mohinder smiled back and sat up. Sylar just stared at him for a moment as he began to eat. Mohinder looked at him in confusion. Sylar just smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

After breakfast, Sylar got up and walked into the living room. Mohinder had fallen back to sleep. Sylar yawned and looked around. He thought to himself for a moment of how much his life had changed in just a week or so. He sighed and glanced over at the drawing sitting on the table. Then it happened. A familiar feeling. A sudden surge of energy. A vision.

He walked over to the table, picked up a pen and sat down. His vision went blank, and then he could see it. The shapes and images just seemed to paint themselves onto the paper as the precognition took over.

* * *

"Sylar... Sylar!"

Sylar shook his head as his eyesight returned to normal. Mohinder stood behind him, a concerned look in his eyes. Sylar turned.

"Are you okay?" The Indian asked. Sylar sighed and nodded a bit.

"Sorry about that...I was..." He trailed off. Mohinder smiled and walked over to him.

"It's okay ...I know." He replied. Sylar nodded. Then without warning Mohinder kissed him softly. This caused Sylar to blush somewhat. When they parted he smirked.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Asked Sylar. Mohinder shrugged. Sylar grinned and stood up. His hands moved to caress the geneticist's cheek. Mohinder let his eyes flutter shut as Sylar leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sylar groaned as Mohinder tilted his head slightly to allow better access. They moaned together as their tongues connected. Sylar let his hand drop to Mohinder's hip, pulling him closer, causing him to moan louder. Mohinder wrapped his arms around Sylar's neck and kissed back fiercely, yet gracefully. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They parted. Mohinder blinked.

"Who knows you're here?" He asked cautiously. Sylar glared at the door.

"No one is suppose to." He said. They looked at each other momentarily. The knock came again. "You answer it." Mohinder nodded as Sylar went into the bedroom. He swallowed hard and opened the door. As he looked out, his eyes widened.

"Peter?" He gasped. Peter looked up in utter surprise and stared back.

"Mohinder?" They stared at each other for a moment. Then Sylar emerged from the room. Peter's eyes turned to him. Sylar sighed.

"Crap..."

* * *

As soon as Peter saw him, the battle had begun. Sylar was slammed against the wall by Peter's telekinesis. Sylar failed to retaliate.

"What the hell are you doing here Sylar?" Peter asked forcefully. Mohinder gasped, recovering from his shock, and stepped between the two. "Mohinder?! What are you doing?"

"Let him go." He said. Peter blinked in disbelief and then looked back at Sylar.

"Are you crazy?" Peter exclaimed. "This man murdered your father and you're telling me to let him go?!"

"Yes I know, but he also saved my life." The geneticist replied. "And I owe him that." Peter blinked. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Peter said. Mohinder sighed, his frustration slowly rising.

"I..." He began. Peter smirked and laughed, glaring hard at Sylar.

"What?" He asked. "Nothing, you don't have a reason!" Mohinder growled. "He's a bad person Mohinder! He wants you to trust him, sp he can trick you!"

"No..." The geneticist glared at Peter. "I do trust him...I believe him ... he's changed." Peter sighed and laughed bitterly. "I was raped!" The empath looked over at Mohinder, his eyes softening. "He saved my life! So if you're gonna try and kill him, then you're gonna have to kill me first!" Mohinder yelled. Sylar stared at Mohinder, amazed at what he'd heard.

"What?" Peter asked. The geneticist glared at him and stepped closer.

"You heard me." He replied in a low voice. "If you want him, you're going to have to kill me." Peter blinked.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Peter asked in a softer voice then before.

"He saved my life and has helped me through this." Mohinder replied. "Please...I can't let you hurt him." Peter stared at Mohinder in disbelief for a moment, and then looked to Sylar. Peter released him. Sylar fell to the ground. The geneticist sighed and ran over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sylar replied as he rubbed his neck, then he looked up at Mohinder, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" Mohinder smiled.

"Just returning the favor." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't think I can do this without you." Sylar blinked and stared at Mohinder. Peter walked up.

"Okay...now can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Peter blinked and stared at the drawing. He then shook his head a couple of times to let it sink in.

"So...you're telling me...that Mohinder was raped, you had a vision, and now he's..." He paused. "Pregnant?" Peter repeated it to make sure he was hearing it right.

"Yes."

"Okay...this is officially the weirdest thing ever." Peter said as he sat back. "It doesn't seem physically possible...but then again, lots of things seemed impossible to me." Mohinder smiled.

"True." He looked at Peter. "You never used to think it was possible to fly, yet now you can." Peter nodded.

"I hope you don't expect me to start trusting him." Mohinder shook his head.

"No...I'm just asking you to accept the fact I can't do this without him." He replied. Peter nodded.

"Fair." He paused and stared at Sylar. "But if he tries anything, I will kill him." Sylar grinned.

"You make it sound so easy." He said with a smirk. Peter glared at him.

"Okay, enough." Mohinder said to the two. "Let's play nice. Sylar wont do anything bad and Peter you won't have to hurt him, okay?" Sylar glared at Peter. Peter leered back.

"Fine." They both said. Mohinder nodded and stood up. Sylar looked up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." Peter nodded as the geneticist walked into the kitchen. The empath stood up and walked to the door, but not without giving Sylar one last suspicious look. Once peter let, Sylar sighed. He stood up and walked over to Mohinder. He wrapped his arms around the geneticist's waist and kissed his cheek.

"You didn't have to do that." Sylar said as he helped him. Mohinder smiled and turned around in Sylar's arms.

"I told you, I can't do this without you." He replied. Sylar stared at him, and then held him closer. "Will you be here with me?" Sylar paused, and then smiled.

"Yes." Mohinder smiled and held the other tighter. Sylar kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! -Dies- OMG, it's been, what, like six months since I updated this story. I'm really sorry everyone. My old computer got busted and I had to get a new one. This one is awesome though! So expect updates now. I might go on writer's block, so please gemme some ideas. I need assistance from you brilliant readers! So review and I shall please you with another wonderful chapter!


End file.
